leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-5663427-20141123164805/@comment-9705522-20141129094935
Actually, there is. 3 differences to those you mention. 1, range. 1000 range, in addition to model disparity, which gives up to 100 extra effective range. Kassadins has only 700 range, and its the highest out of the 3. Talons is 700 with point and click, so no model disparity, and Fizzs is actually very easy to dodge, on a long delay, and has lower range. Second, commitment. Both Fizz and Talon have to go in in order to slow. Kha can just stay back without being at any danger. And of course, the fact that its always available, and does not rely on spell casts like Kassadins. No, its not healthy. Its a 50% slow that cannot be dodged, and enables anyone to get to you, if they want to. But the worst part? They can decide whether or not they go in. They dont have to go in in order to slow, they can simply wait. And thats what fundamentally differs from dashes. A, it only enables the person with the dash, and B, it requires commitment. Huh, I mustve used the old numbers. Alright, Rengar isnt dealing more damage in that way. He still will probably beat Kha in DPS, but thats not the point here. Not "because its better". That would be bad, but still kind of ok. Its "because otherwise you are useless". As for your questions, the answer is simple. No to all of them. W is the only evolution you can evolve first. If you wanted to do any of the other, you should have picked a different champion. But lets assume you do it. Evolve Q. Well, now your ganks suck. Your dueling is ok, but sadly not even the best. Your counterjungling is still weak. Hm. Evolve E. Same thing, except your dueling is even worse. But ask yourself this instead. How comes, that instead of the evolution order varying, as it did when Kha was picked in S3, do all competitive games always evolve W E Q and nothing else? I dont actually count Rengar as an assassin, and more as a fighter. As for Kassadin, yes, you got the numbers right. Now calculate them. Lets assume Kassa has the typical amount of roughly 700 AP. Hm, thats odd, in order to beat Kassa, Kha would have to have ... 400 bonus Ad. Which is achieved never. And in Khas case, its even sadly the best case scenario. But, since you like numbers, let me bring out the numbers that I once calculated. Khas unisolated burst: 2100. Khas isolated burst: 2700. Pantheons burst: 3000. Lee Sin: 3200. Talon:3600. Zed: 3000-4000. Fizz: 3500. Leblanc: 3700. And so on. As you can see, All other assassins have over 3000 burst, sometimes significantly more. Yes, he has tools. But what tools? Well, his ranged slow. Which is bullshit. His stealth? Well, Talon has that too. Sustained damage? Not really better than of them. So, what does he actually have? Whats wrong with Kha? He has ranged utility that an assassin shouldnt have. No, that noone should have. In exchange, his power budget takes a dent, and his damage is not assassin worthy. Its barely above bruiser level. His conditions are unrealistic, and simply put, if you want to deal damage, you wont pick Kha. I already told you, I already proposed changes. First post in this thread. Edit: Also, I am not saying Kha is unplayably bad. He isnt. He is good. But not as an assassin. As an assassin, he actually is unplayably bad. Thats why noone plays him like an assassin, but as a pure utility pick. Hence why he is picked in the jungle, where he doesnt get a lot of gold anyway, instead of mid. Because while assassins are gold reliant, he isnt an assassin. So he is picked in the jungle, since he doesnt need gold that much. Edit 2: to make it simpler, here is what I would change about Kha: 1. , make his utility risky. Its stupid right now. Additionally, it takes away far too much of his power budget. So, instead of slowing on hit, it marks the enemy, and slows on you procing the mark with your autoattack. 2, make his Q actually deal damage against non-braindead enemies. Or, simply reduce the isolation range to 350 or 300. Probably 350. 3. Make the difference between evolved, and unevolved Q far lower. Currently his Q evolution alone locks away 20% of his burst, and even more of his sustained damage. Thats stupid. Evolving Q should increase your damage, not make you actually capable of dealing damage. In exchange, evolved Q will deal a little less damage. Q evolution should only lock away 5% at best. Thats still significant, but not insane. Additionally, to prevent jungle shenanigans, monsters now count as allies. 4. Instead of increasing his damage (which wouldnt really help, sure, he would potentially deal a little bit more sustained damage than other assassins, but only potentially since he lacks the tools to do so), give him tools that make him able to actually deal that damage. Currently, he doesnt have any. His ult is never evolved, and if it is then you are either lacking utility, or dont deal damage. In which case you are shooting yourself in the foot. But moreso, he can only fight with his ult up if he does evolve it, because he relies on sustained damage (as his burst is terrible), but needs his ult to do so. So, as I wrote in the first post (if you really want a bit more detail, read it), I would reduce the cooldown of his ult drastically (5/4/3 static CD), remove the speed boost, and give it a lower mana cost. Essentially, this would do several things. 1, Kha is now an assassin and not a utility pick. 2, he can actually go mid lane now. 3, you now have a reason to pick him over other assassins, and 4, he would feel much better to play against. But if you still believe Kha is a good assassin now, let me ask you the following: why would I pick Kha over Akali, who does the same job, only actually good.